


Deke gets Vaccinated!

by Burr_Shot_First



Series: FitzSimmons Family Feels [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nana and Bobo love their grandson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burr_Shot_First/pseuds/Burr_Shot_First
Summary: FitzSimmons realize that Deke has never had contemporary vaccinations. Deke is not excited for those. (Spoilers up to early season 6)
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons Family Feels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873324
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Deke gets Vaccinated!

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is a meaningless, unedited drabble I wrote because I need to see more Deke bonding with Nana and Bobo. This is set sometime in season 6 soon after Fitz is rescued from space. Idk, don't think about it too hard. Tw: Needles- there is a brief, non-graphic description of vaccinations.

“Deke, you need to get these vaccines. It’ll sting for a minute, but they’ll protect you from all sorts of horrible diseases,” Jemma said reasonably. Deke shook his head, backing away quickly.  


“Uh-uh, no way. I have had way too much of people sticking things in me! Why can’t I take the medicine with my mouth like the Tynanol Bobo gave me?” He asked plaintively.  


“Because they don’t make these in pills, Deke. They have to be injected directly into the muscle tissue in order to work properly. Although that is a burgeoning research field; in a few years the flu vaccine could be dispensed through oral supplements!” Jemma said excitedly.  


“Okay, great. I’ll just wait for those then,” Deke said happily.  


“Sorry, no can do buddy. Besides, I doubt those will come in liquid form like the Tylenol,” Fitz pointed out. “Most adults can swallow pills.”  


“It’s not my fault I never had medicine before!” Deke said defensively. “And they’re too big. You guys have all this tech; you should be able to make smaller pills!”  


“It’s not your fault, Deke,” Jemma placated him. “It’s fine that you can’t swallow pills. But regardless, you need these vaccines.”  


“No,” Deke said stubbornly.  


“Deke, don’t argue with us! This is something that is medically necessary. It’s a wonder you haven’t caught something already, given that you spent a year in the center of anti-vaxxer heartland,” Fitz said irritably.  


“I don’t know what that means, Fitz, but I’m pretty sure I’m offended!” Deke said loudly. Fitz rolled his eyes.  


“Stop that.” Deke scrunched up his face, cocking his head to one side.  


“Stop what?”  


“Stop calling me Fitz when you’re angry with me, and Bobo when you’re not. I don’t stop being your grandad just because you’re annoyed,” Fitz said in exasperation. Deke rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.  


“I guess I have kinda done that, huh? I didn’t mean to,” he said honestly. “I guess, like, before, the you that didn’t like me so much, he didn’t seem to like being called that. So if you’re already upset, then I don’t wanna make you really mad.” Fitz sighed.  


“Can I hug you?” He asked Deke directly.  


“Why? I mean, yeah, of course!” Deke said quickly. Fitz thought their poor grandson was probably touch-starved. When he grabbed Deke up in a tight hug, the younger man sank into it happily, sighing a little in satisfaction.  


“I’m giving you a hug because the other me was really mean to you, and that makes me sad,” Fitz said frankly. “I like when you call me Bobo, even if it was weird getting used to it at first. I like having a grandson who’s only ten years younger than me. And I’d really like to keep him around, so could you please listen to Nana and take your shots?” Deke squirmed a little in Fitz’s hold, but Fitz didn’t let up yet.  


“You turned that around on me, didn’t you,” Deke said accusingly. “And you only hugged me 'cause now I can’t get away!” Fitz laughed.  


“That wasn’t why, but it is an added benefit.” Very reluctantly, Deke allowed himself to be led over to the hospital bed where Jemma had already prepped the necessary five injections.  


“You can sit down right here. We’ll be done in just a few minutes, all right?” Jemma said encouragingly as she wiped his arm with an alcohol swab.  


“All right,” Deke rattled in a high-pitched tone. “This is fine. All good here. I’m great.” Fitz thought he might pass out.  


“I’m about to do the first one, Deke,” she said calmly. Deke tensed, his whole body rigid. “I need you to relax, darling. Would you like to hold Bobo’s hand?” Fitz shot her a look over Deke’s head, but at Jemma’s meaningful nod, he straightened.  


“Here, buddy. I’ll hold your hand. Nothing to be afraid of, okay? I’m right here,” Fitz said comfortingly, sliding Deke’s hand in his.  


“Okay, very good. One, two, three!”  


“Ow!” Deke shouted, as if he’d been shot. They’d quite literally seen him take a bullet with more grace.  


“You did really well, Deke, just four more to go.”  


“Four more?” He wailed.  


“Best to get it over with quickly, then,” Fitz said wisely to Jemma. She gave him the rest of the injections in record timing.  


“There, we’re all done, see?” Jemma said brightly.  


“That hurt,” Deke pouted. Fitz and Jemma tried to stifle their laughter. At times like this, he really did seem like a child.  


“I know it did, darling. Why don’t you pick out some Band-Aids?” Jemma suggested.  


“What are Band-Aids?” Deke asked curiously. Fitz smirked.  


“Oh, you are going to love these!” As Deke was debating the merits of a Captain America Band-Aid or a Spider-Man one– “Super soldier versus a literal god, how can I choose?” Jemma whispered to Fitz,  


“Told you so.” He rolled his eyes.  


“Okay, you were right. I didn’t expect him to be so enamored by the character Band-Aids. Just don’t tell him those aren’t the regular stock you keep; he’ll be mad if he finds out they’re for kids,” Fitz muttered. 'I’d go with Thor, buddy; Cap’s a war criminal right now,' he added to Deke.  


"Really? How come?" he asked curiously. Jemma took the handful of Band-Aids Deke was holding and began to apply them to his arm.  


"That is a very, very long story," Fitz said with a laugh. Deke gave him a lopsided grin.  


"That's okay. I bet there's a YouTube breakdown video I could watch on it, Bobo," he said, running his fingers curiously over the colorful Band-Aids on his arm. "These are pretty neat. They would'a been real useful in the Lighthouse."  


"There are even more effective ones for more serious wounds," Jemma said excitedly. "Oh, we should put you through a first-aid course! I've been hoping to make all the active agents go through them. It would be good for you to learn how to treat basic wounds."  


"And the difference between Advil and Tynanol," Deke added enthusiastically. Neither of them had the heart to correct his mispronunciation. "Thanks for giving me the vaccines, Nana. And thanks for holding my hand, Bobo," he said sincerely. Jemma beamed proudly at him.  


"Of course, Deke. We'll always take care of you!" Fitz smirked.  


"Yeah, what are grandparents for?" Deke laughed.  


"I dunno what normal grandparents are supposed to be like, but I'm glad you guys are mine," He said sweetly. 

"We are very glad to have you," Jemma said firmly, pulling him into a hug. After a moment, Fitz joined in too.  


"You guys sure like hugging a lot," Deke commented with a giggle. "It's nice, though. I like it. Hugs are cool. I can already tell I'm gonna hug you guys a _lot_."


End file.
